


Annabella Chapel

by authorkinda



Series: Characters [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Backstory, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Shadow bonnie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorkinda/pseuds/authorkinda
Summary: Character Bio





	Annabella Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> So I am still somewhat working on THIS bio mostly because it's one of my shorter ones.

Bing is the “adopted” kid of Lewis (more like she ran away from home and Lewi’s actual daughter found her and they became friends so she took Bing home and she stayed). Lewis is another officer, working for the CSI and is friends with Clay Burke and Henry Emily, but I’ll talk about him later. Bing grew up in a redneck household with an abusive and alcoholic background, where she was never treated for her mental health and was worked to death on their “lovely” farm. After running away at such a young age she lived with Lewis, who did what he could to calm and basically tame the hyperactive child who just loved to cause trouble. After 4 years of peace, Bing’s legal father finally decided stepped in. Dragging out a court case that didn’t end in Bing’s favor, she was now forced who move back with her family at age 16. 

To add to her misery, due to charges pressed against her that were now surfacing (that had happened in the past and had been dealt with already in court, but you know, they’re assholes), she ended up having to stay in a mental hospital not long after she moved back in with her father. She lives out her life in solitary for two years being visited by her adoptive family. Soon, William enters the picture, everyone knew about the case of this chick and her ties with Lewis’ family and her.. Rather large issues. The man attempted to become close to the now woman, but when that failed he simply cut the bullshit and cut to the chase. William offered a large sum of money and bail to.. Get rid of an issue that had been bugging the man for a while.. The issue was that.. She’d have to murder her own adoptive father to get the money along with her freedom. The man had tried with another, but the guy he hired turned against him as he had become close to Lewis. Shockingly she accepts but ends up just taking the money along with her now freedom and says fuck him then leaves. You’d think the woman who had seemingly been through everything would get a break, but.. Mm Nah.. Everything comes back to bite her in the ass. Bing never got her chance of freedom… She was pronounced dead one week later, her body found in Fazbear’s.


End file.
